


Craving a Slice

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Neil/Everyone [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Like Hate Sex but instead it's... jealousy? pining? yearning?, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: George is fed-up with John&Paul and Paul&John so he decides to have himself a slice of Neil. Neil is eager to give and be taken, but only a slice might asking too little of him.
Relationships: Neil Aspinall/George Harrison
Series: Neil/Everyone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888579
Kudos: 5





	Craving a Slice

"Fuckers," George spat out, slamming the door behind him.

Nothing but good signs, Neil was sure. Still maybe with Paul or Ringo he might have teasingly pointed to himself; with George it was better not to be flippant.

"Have you- Do you know-" Ah, so that was what had brought the quietest Beatle to darken his doorstep. Yes, Neil was very aware then. Painfully so. He doesn't even know how it's really gotten to this. John and Paul. Paul and John. The wonderful songwriting duo best friends had had their eyes opened by Neil, and now had no need for him.

Sure Paul had said that once he'd popped Lennon's cherry, they'd go back to sharing. 'It's just a big deal, please understand.' And it was certainly true that not only did the blushing John have his virginity to contend with, but also his internalized homophobia. It was daring of him enough to do this, let alone with someone he cared for, but it'd be too much to have an audience. But Neil was no fool, he knew once Paul and John found each other in this way, he'd always be second fiddle at the very best. Maybe that's what came from being grasping and greedy, thinking not only to have one of the boys but two.

So now George was kicked out of the band's room for their tender love making. Neil felt like there was a livewire under his skin just to know of what was going on just a few walls away. "Ye-yes, I'm aware." Although... How much did George know? Did he think it was just songwriting, or had the boys lied about something like sharing a bird?

"They'll never stop if they start," George sighed bitterly as he made himself comfortable in Neil's room. "God, they're going to fuck like rabbits, I'm never gonna know peace again."

Ah, so he really did know. Was Neil supposed to know? Or should he feign denial? Best was probably to ignore it all together. 

"Is Rings also- ey!" Neil shrieked in surprise as George rounded on him, coming mere inches from his face. 

"You did this didn't you? Paul saw you mooning after John and got jealous?"

"Uh," George had seen him 'mooning' after John? Fuck. "Not exactly." Was he really going to tell the guitarist that Paul hadn't just been jealous really, so much as wanton, pinning this very roadie down to a bed and dry humping him?

George stared intently into his eyes as though waiting for something, but all Neil could notice was George's hot and heavy weight on top of him while his breath was close enough to smell. Which almost meant his mouth was close enough to- Hadn't this kind of thinking gotten him into enough trouble? "I'm sorry?" Neil finally offered.

"Are you?" And now George's grip upon him was- well not grasping as it was before, or at least not in the same manner. No, rather, George's grip was more of an... embrace. Neil dared not breathe, lest he fuck this all up too. "Do you- miss him terribly?" George's tone of voice was odd, Neil had never heard him like this, it caused him to break out into goosebumps. He had no idea how to answer or if George even wanted an answer at all. "I know I'm not him but I could - if you wanted, I could... help you out... comfort you."

So that was what was happening. George saw himself only as second best, but Neil had love in his heart for all the boys even if it was not all the same. As he did not love steak like he did pudding, nor was his care for John the same as for George, but he did care for him all the same. Probably better though that George not know of Paul too. Neil wrapped his arms around George gently.

"I miss no one if they are doing what makes them happy." A complete lie, but that was besides the point. "And what I like about you best is that you are you, and not him. It would be far more than mere comfort that I would be honored and thrilled to have."

Rather than be pleased with these words George looked... daunted. Fuck, Neil had gone too far and said too much. George could actually be cool and detached, something Neil could only play pretend at. Best to imply that this could be a meaningless fling if that would assuage any fears. Whatever George wanted. 'Anything,' that was Neil's not so solemn vow. "But if you'd rather-"

"Uh yeah, just um, for tonight. 'Cause John and Paul are busy." As though this would be the only night those two would occupy themselves such, but if that was all George would give him, then that is all Neil would take.

Neil locked his hands at George's nape and angled his way up for a kiss. A kiss that George expertly dodged, bringing him to his neck instead. Neil dutifully kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin there, even as he reflected. John and Paul had been insistent for his kisses but George would outright deny one. Alright, he could work with that.

He lingered on the sensitive skin at George's neck, his fingers working to push the already partly unbuttoned shirt further open. George's hands raced over his buttons before throwing the whole thing off, leaving him only in his vest. The clingy white fabric was so thin Neil could see the man's dark brown nipples through it. Neil grabbed him and worked his fingers under the material, thumbing at the peaking buds. George let out soft quiet moans at the stimulation. Shooting a look down confirmed it, George was starting to grow hard in his trousers.

Neil freed his hands to whip that last layer off of George's chest before settling them on his hips and grinding him down. Part of him feared that, like with the kiss, George would shy away from such overt administrations, but instead, George groaned out loudly, grinding down. Good, good. And now George was working at Neil's shirt and tie. Even better.

Soon they were both shirtless and George was lowering him to lie down on the couch, working at their belt buckles. Neil wasn't exactly sure what would come next, frottage? Fucking? But again, he would do 'anything.' He couldn't lower his trousers more than mid thigh in this position but George didn't seem to have a problem with this even as he stripped down to nothing but his socks before settling himself onto Neil.

At least now Neil knew what was being asked of him as George lowered his cock above the roadie even as his head went to Neil's cock. Neil took a grasping hold of George's thin arse to hold him in place as his lips found their way around his member, they were just the right height to 69. Neil couldn't help but to moan as George worked on his cock too, wrapping a hand around the base before lowering his mouth on it. Neil had long fantasized about those devilishly sharp fangs of George against his skin, and the reality was even better.

Neil, for himself, tried not to get too lost in the sensations he was enjoying, doing his best to give as good as he got. He wanted to prove to George exactly how good he was. He'd certainly had a lot of practice, which brought up the realisation that so had George. Even if he was the youngest member of the band he had more experience than their leader John. Neil didn't stop to think more on it, which in hindsight he should have, only reaping the rewards.

And then -it was an accident- but George was resettling himself, adjusting his legs and Neil's grasp slip inwards, his finger grazing against George's tightly furrowed hole. George bopped off his dick instantly, and Neil was already bracing himself for the reprimand. "Fuck Nelly, put your mouth on me."

Seeing how George's cock was presently firmly lodged as deep as it could within his mouth, Neil knew this wasn't what he meant. But that would mean- that George was suggesting- Neil didn't need to be told twice. He slid George's cock out from between his lips and repositioned his grip so that George was nearly sat on top of him. Then with as much finesse and effort he had put into blowing him, Neil ate him out.

It must have been good, because George completely forgot about sucking Neil, leaving his mouth open to wail, curse, and moan. Although Neil should have been focusing on nothing but his partner’s pleasure he couldn't help but think on John and Paul, were they doing this right now? Had they ever done or received such a thing? Would they like to? Could Neil do that for them too?

There was just something so powerful about this, all that pleasure coming directly from him at the slightest flick or lick. Not that anything Neil was doing could be called 'slightest,' he not only teased and tugged at the rim but plunged his tongue in deep to stretch and wet his insides. Soon George's thighs were even trembling. Fuck. Could Neil make him come from just this?

And then George, who had been in charge of this from the start, gave him another order between the swearing. "Christ, fuck, finger me." There was no please or begging from him, for all that his tone was wanton. But there was no real need, Neil was eager and willing, regardless of what dynamics George wanted. That being said he could feel his dick, still hard, bopping between his legs, the saliva cooling in the air, what he wouldn't do to get his hand on it, but his whole attention was on George. He popped a finger into his open mouth, lathering it wet, as his knuckles dragged and pressed against George's supple flesh. Then he was worming it in next to his tongue.

Since Neil had first taken care of John that night he hadn't been with a man since, and the kind of men he used to find weren't the kind that had tight arses like this. Neil couldn't remember the last time he'd struggled this much to just put in two fingers, although maybe it wasn't helped by the lack of lube. But if anything George seemed to love that extra bit of friction that came from being spit fucked.

His groans had basically become screams as he quaked on top of Neil. Was he really going to come from this? Neil rubbed over his prostate in steady back and forth motions as his tongue focused on teasing his rim. Even George's curses were becoming unintelligible as he gargled his words. Pressing on his prostate from inside, Neil slid his thumb to his perineum to press it from both sides. George gasped and flailed about, finally breaking and grabbing a hold of his cock. In a few short, but brutal, strokes, George was coming, loudly. So much for being the quiet Beatle.

Neil slowly removed himself both fingers, tongue but also his body as George tried to lie down next to him on the narrow couch. George latched out an arm around Neil's waist as his other went for his discarded trousers. Neil was technically capable of getting himself off, especially with such a vivid and gorgeous visual so fresh in his mind, but of course he'd prefer his partner's touch. George dug out from one of his pockets a tube of KY which he pressed in Neil's hand.

"Let me catch back my breath and then you can fuck me." Well then. George wasn't mincing words, or needing to be seduced. It was certainly different from Neil's experiences with his bandmates, but Neil really couldn't say he minded. He liked a man that knew what he wanted, and was willing to get it. Probably what made him such a good rockstar.

Neil shucked off his trousers, and socks thank you he wasn't a heathen, as he waited as patiently as he could for George to be ready. George laid there like a floppy fish except for his clever guitarist fingers that were tracing patterns on Neil's skin.

Neil sat down on the couch's edge and worked actual proper lube into George. He kept his touch as light and gentle as George was being to him, and he intentionally avoided the man's prostate. George took deep breaths and clearly put in the effort to relax and prevent any of his muscles from clenching. The kind of thing that came from experience for all that he had been tight. But experience from when? Just when they weren't on tour, or their earlier Hamburg days?

Within a few minutes George's light touch became a slight tug on his wrist that signaled him to get to it. Neil grabbed George by the thigh, turning and lifting him so he laid on his back with his legs on either side of Neil's waist. "No, no," George grumpled, "This angle is shit."

Neil hesitated. Technically that statement was true. It was almost impossible to hit the prostate in the missionary position. Neil just thought it wouldn't have been a problem with George probably being oversensitive from having already come. And... If Neil was being honest, he had wanted their first time together to be face to face. But of course, George who refused his kisses certainly wouldn't care about something like that.

'Anything,' Neil told himself as he rolled George back over, the man easily getting to all fours. There was nothing to complain about, Neil told himself as he admired the beautiful sight of George from this angle, and with his legs apart like that, the clear view of his lubed, stretched yet empty hole. He could only hope Paul and John were having a similarly good time with whatever they were doing. And that was the last thought he had before he let himself be consumed by George as he sunk his poor neglected cock into that delightful tight heat.

He easily sank into the hilt, George's flesh parting for his length even as it gripped him snuggly. "Ah-urgh," Neil couldn't help but to be as loud as his partner, especially as this time his mouth wasn't occupied. Neil adjusted his knees, getting his footing as he tried out a few experimental thrusts. Only once he was properly settled did he aim down with a full stroke. George expressed his appreciation loudly.

Neil kept up such thrusts, sure to graze George's prostate with every pass. They got lost in the carnal rhythm of it all. Neil's world had narrowed down to nothing but this, his tight grip on George's waist and the vice around his cock the only things tethering him as waves of pleasure washed over him. George seemed to be enjoying himself just as much. It was hard for Neil to judge as this was his first time with this man, and he couldn't see his face. Still when he went to give him a reach around, he found George's cock hard and leaking again. The cock twitched in his grip as George groaned.

Neil's fog wasn't so heavy that he couldn't manage words. He wondered if George would enjoy some dirty talk, or if he would even be in a state to hear them. Not words of affection or love, no those would probably be as welcomed as the kisses, but a little filth could be fine?

In the end Neil decided not to risk it, taking the temptation out of his hand by sinking his teeth into the meat of George's shoulder and thus filling his mouth lest it betray him. George would have done well to do the same, although what he was hiding was something far less... considerate to his partner.

Neil only had one thought, and that was to hold out for as long as possible. While George had enjoyed an orgasm already, Neil had only been teased with George's fanged mouth. And now he was enjoying George's grasping hole which undoubtedly was better than being on the receiving end, even as Neil tried his best to prod his prostate. His hand around the guitarist's cock probably did the most good. His orgasm was on the knife's edge, taking all his willpower to hold it at bay, until George was close enough.

Neil cried out his pleasure as he spilled himself, even his hips lost to mindless thrusting; he focused his hand to sharp fast thrusts to tip George over the edge as well. And as George came, he cried out. But what he cried out made Neil's blood run cold. For it had been Paul's name he had shouted out. Neil he- he had to go.

He scurried away to the bathroom, he was in no mood to slowly savor an afterglow. Did George even realise what he had said? Neil just needed to pretend that he hadn't heard, or better yet, that it hadn't even happened. But of course. Of course that's what all of this was about. Paul had claimed experience with men, George clearly had some too.

Neil had been a fool to ever think it could ever been anything more from a man that refused his kisses. He was hurt, there was no denying that, but he also felt bad for George. Sure he loved his boys, and he couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying their change in relationship from strictly platonic to sexual, but he had a lot of room in his heart to love them all. He'd pined after John but not hopelessly, and was still more than willing to love the other three. But this didn't seem to be the case with George.

George wanted Paul. Paul wanted John. And John wanted Paul... But no one wanted Neil.

He couldn't think about this right now. He brought back a dampen towel to help wash down George. George was lying there like a content cat lounging in the sun. His eyes were half lidded as he watched Neil with appreciation. Right, this was the first time he was seeing Neil naked. And he seemed to like what he was seeing. That was flattering at least.

He couldn't be everything to the boys, it wasn't in his power to make them care or love him, and even if it were he would never force such a thing. But he wasn't to be everything, just 'anything.' Anything at all they needed, Neil would do that for them.


End file.
